undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 27/@comment-8483090-20140228021801
Okay okay okay, I have read some moar ALRTF, and omg, this issue, like the others, were amazin. Just a lil' spoiler warning so. IF U KEEP READIN NOW AND U NOT CAUGHT UP, MARIO WILL FUCK UR ASSES UP LIKE HE DID ASHTON. okay so. I guess I'll start with Mario :33 Now my bb hasn't exactly gotten the spotlight but all his moments were keen, at least to me. Espically, his fight with Pepe this issue. Now lemme also say that Pepe stood out this issue and he has def been building as a character recently, so that almost fight with Mario was awesome. Then his scene with Sandra afterwards was :3 AS AJ PUT IT, IK UR A GOOD MAN UNDERNEATH BB. Now onto Yuri. Lemme start by saying that the flashback earlier this issue was extremly well written. Yuri, despite having the looks, isn't some "slut" and I like seeing that, espically that duel with the gang. Then her first sort of meeting with Frank when he stepped into help, even though he was drunk, was great. I can see that might build up somehow, as will the relationship between the two in general. Those two have a complicated relationship so im excited to see where it goes! Now Yuri herself as a character is great because she isn't some badass, I guess that's the word. She's a realistic girl who is pretty meak against the presensce of infected, and I liked seeing that. I can't wait to see more of her <33 Next is the trio. Now while I'm gonna say that the Ashton/Liza scene with Patricia's grave was great, I wanna talk bout Mimi. As on of the new characters she has already one of the strongest characters, imo. Her relationship with Ashton is definitely funny to watch because they aren't "best friends omfg" like she is with Liza, so seeing them bicker is funny. But on a more serious note, that addiction. I can already see that it's gonna tear her apart (leading to a scene where Liza takes the pills and she screams "LIZA UR TEARING ME APART!") and it might, i hope not, lead to her downfall. I sincerely hope Ashton tries to help her with that, becuase if he doesn't, than she might as well say bye right now. Then Agulia. Now he was a minor character but his death was rough, even though I wasn't his biggest fan. But it was amazingly written and I can see how important that death will be in the future, mainly because Paloma started it. Now Paloma :O Now I noticed she was a main character and I'm def excited to see more of her, and why she is the way she is. She is p much the opposite of Yuri with her strong, imitating appearance, and is not scared of shit. That little dual with the group was great, as was the peace made up. I would have done the same thing so I can't say anything, but the military group may not be saying the same thing. Due to her attracting a herd which led to Agulia's death, I can already smell conflict. I also wanna mention Vdez real quick. His lil scenes were great and he is getting developed recently, and I love how he isn't as dark as most others. But yee good seeing more of him. Also wanna say Mendoza's new plan :O Now I get the idea for it but it is def gonna start trouble, not just from the infected. As said, the Cartel is nearby and they probs won't like the marketplace expanding near them. K well I think I touched upon everything I wanted to say so yee. These past few issues were great af bb <33